wielka niewiadoma
by grabski8
Summary: będzie to historia miłości braci do siostry czy będzie odwzajemniona...następnie rozterki izzabeli...Tego jak radzi sobie z sytuacją jak przeobraża się.A także co się zdarzyło we Włoszech...


Autor:grabski8

Pomoc: moja kochana siostra wiola i milenka

Wszelkie prawa zastrzeżone nie pozwala na kopiowanie , umieszczanie na innych chomikach, blogach, stronach bez mojego pisemnego upoważnienia.

Jest to moje pierwsze FF wiec proszę o wyrozumiałości!

Tytuła : Wielka niewiadoma.

Rozdzial 1

Nazywam się Izabela Maria Sawe. Mam 17 lat. Jestem długo włosa blondynka o oczach koloru brazowo czekoladowego. Niestety nosze okulary. Raczej mała bo mam tylko 165 cm wzrostu i 50 kg wagi. Jestem dość chuda ale na szczęście Bozia dała mi ładny biust w rozmiarze „D". Nie uważam się za piękność choć niektórzy tak mnie określają. Uważam się za przeciętna. Ubieram się jak chłopczyca. Luźne bluzy spodnie drenowe bądź duże dżinsy. Może to przez to ze później niż większość moich koleżanek dojrzałam. Lub dlatego ze mieszkam z dwoma braćmi Emmetem i Jasperem, ale o nich później. Jestem odludkiem. Mam tylko jedna koleżankę o imieniu Angela. Jest rudo włosa wysoka i dość płytka w kontaktach z innymi jednak należy do popularnych. Trzyma się ze mną chyba tylko dlatego ze znamy się od dziecka. Nasz mamy zresztą są przyjaciółkami ze szkoły średniej i mieszkamy po sąsiedzku.

Mój charakter... jestem nieśmiała acz wybuchowa... cóż wpływ braciszków. Traktują mnie jak kumpla do picia i ... bicia. Nigdy nie przejawiałam zachowań typowej nastolatki. Jestem inna i wiem o tym.

Teraz trochę o mich braciszkach. Emmet ma 18 lat i jest wysokim i umięśnionym dryblasem o brązowych włosach i ślicznych dołeczkach w policzkach kiedy się uśmiecha. Uważam ze jest zabawny potrafi być uroczy i wręcz dziecinny ale ma także swoje mroczne oblicze które nie każdy zna. Wtedy jest niczym rozjuszony byk. Mimo wszystko nazywam go Miśkiem. Emmet chodził kiedyś z Ross śliczną blondyneczką ale około dwóch lat temu dziewczyna puściła go w rogi i zaszła w ciąże z niejakim dimitriem. Teraz mieszka gdzieś w Arizonie i jest mamą bliźniaczek. Chyba nawet jest szczęśliwa choć nie wiem czy mogła być bardziej niż z moim bratem. Teraz pracuje w sklepie. Cóż to jej życie. Ni tak nigdy jej nie lubiłam. Zachowywała się jak suka i uważała mnie za wybryk jak twierziłam mam pontecja a ukrywam się za męskimi ubraniami.

Hm... Jazz mój drugi brat również 18-letni wysoki, muskularny ale chudawy blondyn o ślicznych niebieskich oczach, ma spokojna dusze i interesujące poczucie humoru .jednak również i on umie być nie dobrym chłopczykiem. Potrafi zadbać o siebie i... o mnie. Uważa mnie za swojego młodszego braciszka, w końcu go trochę przypominam. Jazz jest otwarty na wszystko i wszystkich choć potrafi zachować dystans do co poniektórych spraw.

Moi rodzice... to już inna bajka. Rene moja mama mogę o niej tylko powiedzieć ze jest to osoba o tysiącach pomysłów na minutę. Jest bardzo ładną blondynką średniego wzrostu o niebieskich oczach. Bardzo ekscentryczną. Pracuje jako dekoratorka wnętrz. Ma własna firmę którą prowadzi razem z Ellen, mamą Andzeli.

Charlie, mój tata, jest przeciwieństwem mamy. Jest spokojny, ułożony. Dąży do celu za wszelka cenę, z budowy przypomina emeta a raczej emat jego jest muskularnym brunetem o brązowych oczach i jest dosyci wysoki ma około 2m. Jeśli sobie cos postanowi zrobi wszystko żeby to osiągnąć. Również prowadzi własny biznes. Jest szefem firmy ochroniarskiej, która zajmuje się ochrona gwiazd oraz ważniejszymi biznesmenów. Na brak finansowy nie możemy narzekać. Dostajemy kieszonkowe. Nie jest to wielka kwota. Rodzice uważają ze powinniśmy nabrać szacunku do pieniądza dlatego tez sami musimy dorabiać sobie na boku. Mama nigdy nie żałuje pieniędzy na ciuchy i kosmetyki dla mnie. Jednak ja bardziej wole moje stare dżinsy niż skórzana sukienkę od Armatniego ,która niedawno dostałam na święta wielkanocne. Wole ubierać się w sekend heandach. Mieszkamy w Forks w stanie Waszyngton, zapadłej deszczowej mieścinie. jednak nasz dom jak na to miejsce niemal nie istniejące na mapie jest bardzo wykwinty. Mieszkam w końcu w dwu piętrowej willi z basenem i wielkim ogrodem umieszczonym blisko rezerwatu La Push. Dom urządzony jest w nowoczesnym stylu. We wnętrz dużo chromu i szkła. Rene miała chyba ciężki okres kiedy go urządzała. Nie brakuje tu jednak takich dodatków jak kwiaty obrazy czy fortepian w salonie na parterze, z którego czasem korzystam. Umiem na nim grac tak samo płynnie jak mówić po włosku. Mama kocha wszystkie możliwe kursy i już od najmłodszych lat wszędzie mnie ciągała. Dzięki temu zdobyłam kilka niezbędnych do życia umiejętności.

Na parterze mieści się również kuchnia oraz wielka jadalnia a także gabinety rodziców.

Na pierwszym piętrze są 4 pokoje. Mieszczą się tam nasze sypialnie i pokój gościnny. Mój jest urządzony przez Rene jak dla typowej księżniczki na różowe ściany duże łóżko z baldachimem, biurkiem, komodą, wielką toaletką oraz regałem z moimi ulubionymi książkami i płytami. Posiadam również wielka garderobę. Za dużą jak dla mnie ale dla renne jeszcze za mało co chwile kupuje mi sukienki, bluzki i spódniczki najlepszych projektantów żeby nie musiała się wstydzi ci swojej chłopczyc. W ramach buntu przemalowałam ten lukrowy pokój na krwista czerwień na co rene nie była zachwycona co i tak było cudem że zauważyła zmianę wystroju . Pokoje braci są w ciemnych kolorach. U Jazza zielony a u Emmeta granatowy. Maja tam wielkie łóżka a raczej łoża bo by się tam zmieściło co najmniej 5 osób i raczej męski wystrój. Rzadko wchodzę do ich pokoi trzeba mieć specjalne zaproszenie bo inaczej się strasznie wkurwiają nawet marii potrafi zarobić ochrzan . Jedynym mankamentem mieszkania z nimi na jednym piętrze jest takie ze jak maja towarzystwo dziewczyn nie mogę spać. Wiem ze nie są mnichami ale do jasnej cholery nie musze tego wysłuchiwać po nocach jak wydzierają gęby typu „ooo tak pieprz mnie mocniej" albo „twój fiut działa cuda..." i tak bez końca .

Tylko w moim pokoju jest balkon jak na księżniczkę przystało.

Na drugim piętrze jest sypialnia rodziców, choć rzadko z niej korzystają. Maja własne życie. W końcu dzieci są już odchowane a oni bez tego maja masę pracy i bujne życie towarzyskie.

Wcale im się nie dziwie tez bym korzystała na ich miejscu.

Rozdzial 2.

Już jutro zaczyna się szkoła. Po jakże pięknych ale dla mnie za krótkich wakacjach, które spędziłam u cioci Alice we Włoszech. Moi bracia wyjechali do Francji do wujka Aro.

Alice jest starszą siostrą Charliego, ma ponad 45 lat, jest niska brunetkom o kręconych włosach ,jak na swój wieki ma dużo energii . Jest szczęśliwą mężatka ale nie posiada dzieci. Cierpi na rzadka chorobę jajników i nie mogła zajść w ciąże. Za to całą miłość przelała na mnie jak bym była jej własna córką . Zresztą nie tylko miłość ale również pieniądze. W ukryciu przed moimi rodzicami założyła mi konto które co miesiąc zasila pokaźna sumka.

Ale kartę do niego obiecała mi na 18-ste urodziny.

Wakacje były udane. Cale dwa miesiące jeździłyśmy i zwiedzałyśmy Włochy nigdzie się nie spieszyłyśmy spędzałyśmy czas jak nam się podobało robiąc zakupy czy zwiedzając zabytki . Żyć nie umierać. Niestety wszystko co dobre szybko się kończy.

Także wracam do rzeczywistości, jutro szkoła Boże zlituj się.

Wszystko do szkoły na szczęście kupiłam przez Internet jak byłam we Włoszech chwała panu za ebay. Koniec tego dobrego trzeba iść spać. Teatrzyk zacznie się jutro. Po kąpieli położyłam się do łóżka i po chwili odpłynęłam w objęcia Morfeusza.

Izabello Izabello pora wstawać- wola nasza gosposia

Marie jeszcze 5 minut- odkrzyknęłam.

Nie Izabello jest 7.30 a zajęcia zaczynasz o 9.

Dobra już dobra. Wstaje. – i tak kurwa kończy się moje leniuchowanie.

Powoli zwlekłam się do łazienki. To co zobaczyłam w lustrze przeraziło mnie. Moje za zwyczaj proste włosy przypominały stóg siana, każde stało w inna stronę a twarz miałam cala czerwoną choć mam mlecznobiałą karnacje. Wykapałam się i ubrałam. Nad tym nie musiałam się wiele zastanawiać. Założyłam stare wytarte dżinsy o co najmniej trzy numery za duże. Do tego czarna bluzę z kapturem również za duża o kilka numerów. Włosy zwinęłam w koka i założyłam moja ulubiona czerwoną bejsbalówke. Standardowo założyłam kaptur na głowę. I oczywiście nie zapomniałam o moich old schoolowych zielono fioletowych adidasach za 700 dolarów które kupiłam we Włoszech w mały centrum handlowym. Jeszcze sięgnęłam po plecak chyba z trzystoma agrafkami do którego z garnęłam telefon ipooda i klucze. Poczym poczłapałam do kuchni na śniadanie. Marie na szczęście już zdążyła mi przygotować moje ukochane płatki z dodatkowymi owocami a także batonika. Tak jestem uzależniona od czekolady! Nie mogę jednak narzekać ile bym nie zjadła i tak nie przytyje. Ma to swoje dobre strony, żrem ile mi się chce i co chce i nie martwię się o diety jak te idiotki z mojej szkoły. Dajmy na to angela twierdzi ze ma za grube uda. Ha ha. Głupia ja bym wszystko dała za dodatkowe 3 kg.

Ledwie siadłam do śniadanie a pojawili się moi bracia. Oni wszędzie chodzą razem. Zapomniałam dodać ze są bliźniakami dwu jajowymi...to chyba coś tłumaczy.

Cześć chłopię – zawołał do mnie Emet.

Cześć mięśniaku – odpowiedziałam.

Cześć mały – Jazz tez się przywitał.

Hej blondi a małego to ty masz – pokazałam mu malutki palec u ręki.

Na co on się roześmiał

- Chciała byś wiedzieć jakiego mam i na pewno nie jest on mały

Izabela już tego nie skomentowała, ale stwierdziła że braciszek na kompleksy nie narzeka.

Resztę śniadania ja milczałam. Za to moi bracia zastanawiali się czy będzie jakaś nowa dupa do prze ruchania w szkole. Oj ich hormony. Ja tam nie mam takich problemów.

Nie to ze brak mi doświadczenia czy coś. Miałam przyjemny epizod we Włoszech, ale to już zupełnie inna historia.

Była już 8.40 wiec trzeba zabrać dupę w troki.

Każde z nas ma swój samochód które otrzymaliśmy na 16 rodzinny od rodziców w ramach prezentu .Rodzice nigdy nie skąpią grosza uważają że w ten sposób rekompensują nam ciągły ich brak w domu ,ale kieszonkowe to małe dają.

Ja mam czarnego mustanga , Emmet hamera a Jazz sportowe BMW.

Ale zdarza nam się jeździć razem. Chłopakom nawet często. Wybraliśmy wóz Emmeta bo u w aucie jazza byśmy się nie zmieścili ,jak na sportowy wóz przystało ma tylko 2 siedzenia.

Wole jeździć sama niestety chwilowo moje cacuszko jest u mechanika... wymiana klocków hamulcowych.

Jestem skazana na łaskę braci.

Gdy dojechaliśmy pod szkole wyskoczyłam z auta i udałam się do auli na apel. Po drodze przywitałam się z Angelą. Nie jesteśmy psiapsiółkami które plotkują przez długie godziny .jesteśmy koleżankami, które się znają i czasem ze sobą rozmawiają ,robimy to tylko ze względu na nasz mamy , a raczej angela tak robi bo ja mam wywalone na to. Po zwyczajowym apelu który jak dla mnie trwał za długo poszłam po plan lekcji. Choć miałam 17 lat rodzice wysłali mnie do szkoły razem z braćmi , mam twierdzi że zawsze byłam inteligentniejsza od rówieśników wiec nie warto tego marnować no w końcu kto w wieku 10 lat mówi już biegle w 3 językach.

Jesteśmy w jednej klasie ,ale mamy odrobinę inny plan zajęci.

Jakby nie patrzeć jestem skazana na ich towarzystwo.

Pierwsza lekcja angielskiego na szczęście tylko z Jazzem. Historia z Emmetem. Biologia z obydwoma. Francuski z Angela i Jazzem. Matematyka z Emmetem a w-f z obydwoma , i hiszpański z emm.

Nie było by tak źle gdybym choć jedna lekcje miała osobno.

Na szczęście oni nie wtrącali się w moje życie, a ja w ich. Jak już odebrałam plan poszłam do klasy. Zawsze siedzę w ostatniej ławce i w tym roku to się nie zmieni.

Po nudnych lekcjach i omówieniu programu przyszła pora na lunch, długa przerwa, najlepszy czas na plotki. Siedzę razem z moimi braćmi i ich znajomymi niestety moi nie chodzą do tej szkoły.

Emmet z Jazzem jak zwykle nie mogli się zdecydować, z którą mają umówić się na dzisiejszy wieczór. Myśleli o Jessice Lauren Angeli i Elizie.

Cała przerwę rozważali, która lepiej robi orala, a która szybciej daje dupy.

Hm... jak by o tym nie wiedzieli. Ha.

Po lunchu lekcje minęły szybko. Wracając do domu dowiedziałam się ze rodziców nie będzie na noc w domu bo wybierają się na jakiś bankiet.

Kiedy weszłam do kuchni Marii akurat kończyła obiad.

Zjadłam przy wysepce kuchennej.

Jak w szkole Izabello?- zapytała gosposia.

Wszystko dobrze- odpowiedziałam.

W czasie jedzenia nie jestem z byt rozmowna, wiec resztę posiłku minęło mi w ciszy choć marii jeszcze próbował mnie zgadać ale szczerze o czym tu mówić?

Po zjedzeniu wstawiłam naczynie do zlewu.

Poszłam do swojego pokoju w którym włączyłam laptopa.

Następnie kiedy się tylko odpalił co nie trwało z byt długo ponieważ posiadam jednego z najnowszych laptopów aplla napisałam krótkiego meila o treści

„Już za tobą tęsknie słońce moje".

Jeszcze weszłam na facebook sprawdzić czy nikt mi nic nie wysłał, wyłączyłam komp.

Po czym poszłam się wykąpać.

Nie ma tom jak gorąca kąpiel po tak długim dniu.

Po kąpieli ubrałam się w piżamkę.

Jedyne damskie akcenty garderoby jakie posiadam to właśnie bielizna i piżamki nie to że nie lubię damskich ciuchów ale wygodniej mi jest chodzić w męskich strojach może kiedyś mi się odmieni.

Począwszy od satyny przez jedwab i koronki.

Tym zaraziła mnie ciocia Alice, która projektuje dość odważna bieliznę ,można ją znaleźć w najdroższych butikach na całym świecie z wyszukanymi strojami damskiej garderoby.

Chwała jej za to, że mnie tym zaraziła i przede wszystkim podarowała masę tych fatałaszków ze swojej najnowszej kolekcji Alice bo tak każe na siebie mówić mam dobry kontakt chodzi ona próbuje mi matkować , to mogę z nią porozmawiać o wszystkim , zawsze jest gotowa mnie wysłuchać i doradzić jeśli jest taka konieczności.

Już zdążyłam skorzystać z prezentu od niej.

Wracając do piżamki. Naprawdę miałam w czym wybierać.

Wiedziałam ze nikt mnie nie zobaczy wiec zdecydowałam się na dosyci odważny strój. Wybrałam białą koronkowo satynową koszulkę na wąskich ramiączkach ,staniczek był z satyny z ładnym wykończeniem a duł z przezroczystej koronki. Do tego białe stringi wiem wiem jak można spać w stringach ale naprawdę jest to wygodne jak się do tego człowiek przy zwyczaj , a cioteczka powtarzała mi całe wakacje że mam świetną figurę i jeżeli chowam ją na co dzień pod męskimi ciuchami to chociaż w nocy mogę sobie pozwolić na trochę luksus . Tak ubrana poszłam spać.

Piżama beli

Rozdział 3.

Pw. Jazz.

Wakacje OMG były ekstra. Razem z Emmetem byliśmy u Ara we Francji. Jak na wujka nie miał zbyt wychowawczego podejścia. Nie mogliśmy narzekać. Zabierał nas na imprezy i kobiety. Nasz kochany wujaszek ma siec klubów w całym kraju. W samym Paryżu aż dwa. Kiedy Aro Woltare jest członkiem twojej rodziny każdy chce się z tobą zadawać , a każda dupa chce żebyś ja wyruchał. Dobrze być jego przyjacielem biorąc pod uwagę ze ma on powiązania z włoską mafia. Niestety ze względu na „psy" jest na wygnaniu we Francji. I Szczerze mówiąc nie może narzekać... jak ma się za dupy same modelki chętne i gotowe na wszystko. Jak na opiekuna przystało pozwolił nam zarobić dobra kasę w podobnych do jego branżach co było coś ciekawym doświadczenie które może się przydać w przyszłości.

Dewiza Ara jest „ Żyj szybko umieraj młodo" oraz „Bierz wszystko na co masz ochotę baw się i szalej nie pytaj co dalej". Razem z Emmetem nie żałujemy niczego co zrobiliśmy w te piękne wakacje. Nie dość ze każdej noc zaliczaliśmy inną zajebistą laskę to dodatkowo zarobiliśmy masę kasy i dorobiliśmy się niezłych koneksji.

Ale wakacje się skończyły i musieliśmy wrócić do szarej rzeczywistości i ogniska domowego w Forks.

Mieścina gdzie psy dupami szczekają. Jednak nie mogę narzekać każdy pozazdrosił by nam tak wielkiej hacjendy.

Starych nigdy nie ma a gosposia podaje mi żarcie pod nos.

Ostatniego dnia razem z Emmetem pozwoliliśmy sobie zaszaleć w moim pokoju. Lekko zachlaliśmy pałę opróżniając przy tym barek charliego chodzi on i tak nigdy się w niczym nie połapie .Na nasze szczęście w nie szczęściu organizmy zdążyły się przyzwyczaić do takiej ilości alkoholu wiec nie mieliśmy co się martwic o kaca na drugi dzień bo czy to tak wiele wypić flaszkę Jecka Danielsa.

Na koniec tego wspaniałego dnia wciągnęliśmy kilka ścieżek najlepszego towaru który można tu dostać. Nawet nie wiem kiedy zasnąłem.

Pamiętam tylko tyle że rano Marie przyszła nas obudzić.

Już się nawet nie dziwi jej nasz stan. Pracuje u nas od 5 lat.

Po jakże nie milej pobudce wziąłem krótki prysznic.

Następnie staniolem przed szafka a raczej wielką garderobą i zastanawiałem się w co mam się dzisiaj ubrać. Nie jestem baba ale lubię dobrze wyglądać.

W Forks panuje zasada im lepiej wyglądach tym więcej ruchasz.

W końcu zdecydowałem się na czarne wranglery obcisła biała koszulkę i czarna koszule na krótki rękaw. Oczywiście była rozpięta.

Niech każda cizia patrzy na moja zajebista klate.

Zabrałem mojego iphona , z chodząc na śniadanie na swej drodze napotkałem Emmeta... on to ma wyczucie.

W kuchni była już Izabella choć Izzi do niej bardziej pasuje. Nasz mały braciszek a raczej siostrzyczka chociaż nigdy nie widziałem jej w damskich ciuchach a już nie wspomnę o rozpuszczonych włosach zawsze ma ta swoją czapkę na głowie.

Przywitałem się z małym za co oberwałem i lekko zraniła moje ego.

Pojechaliśmy do szkoły w trójkę bo mikrus miał auto w naprawie.

Bez kitu gdybym nie wychował się z Izzi to bym pomyśl ze to chłopak w ciuchach skejta.

I jak zawsze cicha jakby jej kot odgryzł język.

Ledwie Emmet zaparkował auto a mała już wyskoczyła.

Apel totalna nuda. Grunt ze mogłem polampić się na wybieg dupeczek. Powoli podejmowałem decyzje która cizia będzie miała dziś to szczęście obciągnąć takiemu kolesiowi jak ja.

Plan lekcji jak zwykle był nudny. Miałem zajęcia albo z Izz albo z Emmetem.

Choc Izzi jest młodsza chodzi ze nami do klasy.

Rodzice czasem są nadgorliwi.

Lekcje się dłużyły...

Każda lafirynda chciła mi zaimponować.

W czasie lunchu siedzieliśmy pełna ekipa razem z rodzeństwem. Nie zwracałem uwagi na resztę towarzystwa.

Rozmawialiśmy z emetem która flądra będzie dziś zaszczycona trzymać coś wielkiego w swoich ustach. Zanim się obejrzałem skończyła się przerwa i musieliśmy wrócić na kolejna lekcje. Dobre było to ze ustawiliśmy się z Jessica i Elizza.

Pierwsza robiła łaskę jak mały odkurzacz brzydka tez nie było ale głupia to i owszem jak to bladynka zgrabna z małymi cyckami za to ciuchy chyba kupowała w sex shopie.

Za to druga również bystra jak woda w klozecie za to ostra jak mieszanka chili i teqili a Emmet takie lubi. Jest czarno włosa szczupłą lalka z całkiem niezłymi aczkolwiek sztucznymi cyckami. Którzy starzy dają osiemnastoletniej dziuni kasę na sylikon?

Ci ludzie są z deczka nie normalni. Choć Eliza kiedyś wspominała ze będzie gwiazda porno. Cóż bzyka jak dzika klacz a o preferencjach zawodowych się nie dyskutuje są gusta i guściki. Umówiliśmy się na wieczorny melanż Mamy się zdzwonić bo jeszcze nic nie wymyślaliśmy gdzie je zabrać.

Bo nie chcemy żeby przyszły do nas. Wolimy je wziąści do pobliskiego motelu.

Jest to wygodniejsze. Jak się skończy swoja robotę można wyjść i zostawić rozjechane lachociagi bez niepotrzebnych emocji choć i motel nie jest do tego konieczny.

Lekcje były do siebie podobne na każdej omówienie programu w bieżący rok szkolnym.

Mike i teylor nie tracili czasu bo już na pierwszej lekcji czyli angielskim próbowali mnie wypyta co robiłem i gdzie się szlajałem w wakacje .Na moje kochane szczęście uratował mnie nauczyciel który akurat wtedy wszedł do klasy i zabrał się za przedstawienie materiału.

W-F to inna historia , nie dali się zbyć ani mi a tym bardziej emetowi.

Nie wspomniałam wcześniej o tym że razem z emetem jesteśmy numer uno w naszej skromnej budzie niema bardziej seksownych koleś niż my , wszystkie laski o nas marzą i chcą mięć troszkę z nas. Inni myślom że dzięki kręceniu się koło nas spłynie na nich trochę naszej chwały i laski na nich poleca, są i z tego tytułu korzyści jak by nie patrzeć mam swoich pomagierów na każde skinienie.

-Jazz powiedz gdzie byłeś w te wakacje-zapytał żałosnym głosikiem mike

olałem go!

-No nie każ się prości –pow. Teylor

Jezu we Francji byliśmy -odp. lekko wkurwiony Emet

I jak było? Co robiliście , jakieś fajne towarzystwo było –wyrzucał z siebie milion pytań na minutę mike z żałosną mina

Kurwa żebyś wiedział człowieku -krzyknął podniecony emet

W życiu takich lasek nie wyruchasz co my -odp.

Teylor próbował jeszcze drożyć temat ale już miałem na to wyjebane

W końcu na sale wszedł trener i skończyło się to pożal się boże przesłuchanie ze strony tych dwóch kretynów.

Pan Feliks zaczął sprawdzać obecności , a ja miałem czas rozejrzeć się po sali w końcu mam koedukcujny i można się po gapić.

Chłopaki w większości mieli standardowy dres , chodzi po niektórzy szorty, i oczywiście obowiązkowa biała bluzka ,za to dziewczyny istna rewia mody to co miała być strojem na zajęcia czyli białą bluzkę i szorty do kolan poniektóre dziewczyny przerabiały, tak jak jessika i jej świta ich szorty przypominały bardzo wycięte majtki , bluzki zasłaniały tylko biust przypomniało to sportowy stanik chyba w niektórych stanach było by to nielegalne , Feliksowi to nie przeszkadzał a może nawet się podobał widok młodych lasek w końcu nie był on taki stary może miał z 28 lat i jak na faceta nie źle zbudowany chodzi jeden mankamen jego osoby był to że jest łys jak gołe kolano i wyglądał zabawnie próbując to zatuszować perukami może i bym o tym nie wiedział jak prawie cała szkoła , ale gdy graliśmy w zeszłym roku jego nowa fryzura spadła na boisko jak zwiał silny wiatr,facet zrobiła się tak czerwony ze byliśmy pewni wybuch jego głowy .

Reszta dziewczyn była w regulaminowych ubraniach tylko izzy jak zwykle ubrana była tym razem w szarą bluzę naciągnie tom na głowę i luźne dresy w tym samym kolorze co bluza.

Ja nie wiem czemu ona się ukrywa pod takimi ciuchami , geny mam zajebiste i do brzydkich nie należymy jak się mam takich rodziców.

Izabela się ukrywa pod tymi strasznymi ciuchami przeczesz brzydka nie może być, pamiętam jak miała 15 lat to źle nie było chodzi fakt wtedy wyglądała jak młodszy ja „z tyłu plecy z przodu plecy pan bóg stworzył ją dla hecy" i miała krótkie włosy od tamtego czasu ukrywa się. Fakt łatwego życia nie miała wszyscy jej dokuczali z tego powody a my to już lepiej nie gadać ,kiedyś dla hecy umówiliśmy jam z dziewczyną na randkę ale jaja były ta typiara nawet się za bardzo nie zorientowała ze izzi to dziewczyna.

Wkurzana chodziła przez miesiąc od tego czasu mamy małego braciszka, rodzice to już lepiej nie gadać tak długiego kazania żaden pastor by się nie powstydził a nawet objawienia mógł by doświadczyć .Koniec końców Izabela zamknęła się w sobie rzadko kiedy się odzywa bynajmniej do nas.

Od ponad 2 lat nie widziałem jej w normalnych ciuchach ,jak jej własny brat nie wie jak ona wygląda to co dopiero ludzie ze szkoły muszą sobie myśleć. Ha ha zabawne

Trener zarządzi grę w koszykówkę dla chłopaków ,dziewczyny miał aerobik .

Trudno było się skupić jak one się tak wyginały ale daliśmy rade.

Nasz drużyna wygrała 13:25 .

Boscy Sawowie rządzą nikt z nami nie zadziera!

Po gwizdku ogłaszającym koniec meczu, poszliśmy z chłopakami się przebrać .

Szybko się uwinęliśmy z emete i jak pierwsi ruszyliśmy na parking.

I kogo moje oczy napotkały tak izzy już stała przy aucie i czekała na nas nawet się nie przebrała po zjeciach.

Jadąc do domu emet zapytał:

- idziemy dzisiaj z laskami do klubu?

Nie wiem a jakie masz jeszcze propozycje?

Możemy pojechać do kina do Port Angeles?

To już wole iść do elipsy pewnie będzie porządna impreza! wyobrażałem sobie godzinne jazdy w jedną stronę z nim to mnie aż ścisnęło.

Elipsa jedyny klub w Forks i okolicy ,trzeba powiedzieć że klub jest na poziomi nie wpuszcza się byle menela.

- Izzi jedziesz z nami- zapyt. Emmet

Odpuszczę sobie tą wyciekę- odp. z sarkazmem Izabela

Jak chcesz twoja sprawa że chcesz gnić w domu-powiedziałem

Kiedyś indziej może -odp. izzi

Jazda skończyła się tak szybko jak się zaczęła. Ledwie emmet zaparkował w garażu a jej już nie było , zniknęła w domu.

Razem z emmetem zjedliśmy obiad w salonie oglądając telewizje, dzisiaj była lazania moje ulubione danie .Po skonsumowaniu i odniesieniu naczyń do kuchnie gdzie mari już praktycznie zaczęła je zmywać kiedy tylko jej podałem, udałem się do siebie.

Trzeba było wziąć szybki prysznic i się przebrać w coś bardziej odpowiedniego do klubu.

Nadeszła godzina zero czyli 20 pora na imprezę , trza jakoś utcić początek roku.

Znowu jechaliśmy hamerm .Do elipsy mieliśmy tylko 30 minut a tam się ustawiliśmy z laskami.

Kolejka była duża, zresztą nie jest to dziwne, na tym zadupi ten klub to jedyne miejsce dla młodych w którym można się zabawić a nie jakiś obskurny bar dla harleyowców jak ich wiele w tych okolicach .Przed wejście ochroniarze robiona selekcja nie każdy może tu przebywać .

My nawet w tej jebanej kolejce nie stoimy , masie te układy w końcu niema to jak znać właściciela , jesteśmy VPIAMI przez duże „V" w tym przybytku rozkoszy.

Alkohol nie mam problemu, prochy niema problemy mamy dojścia do towaru z najwyższej półki bo mając na nazwisko Sawe !

Przy wejściu czekały już dziewczyny w tych ubraniach wyglądały jak małe prostytutki ale kim jaj jestem żeby narzekać .Jessika ubrana była w naprawdę mikroskopijna dżinsową spódniczkę ledwie zakrywało jej majtki jeżeli w tak owe się zaopatrzyła w co szczerze wątpię .Bluzka była odrobinę lepsza w kolorze krwistej czerwieni z dużym dekoltem wiązana na szyj z odkrytymi plecami, dla zachowania równowagi pieprzone czerwone szpilki bez palców na co najmniej 10 cm obcasie.

Eliza nie była lepiej ubrana różnica polecała na tym że jej bluzka była na wąskich ramiączkach w kolorze granatowy i tak jak jessika miała szpilki ale czarne również na wysokim obcasie.

Gdy tylko nas zobaczyły praktycznie przybiegły się przywitać, co było dość zabawne widzieliście kiedyś laskę która biegnie w takich butach.

Kiedy skończyły się już nam pod lizywać, ruszyliśmy w stronę klubu.

Set jeden z ochroniarzy który stał dzisiaj na bramce zobaczył ze się zbliżam pośpieszy aby otworzyć na drzwi .

W pierwszym momencie po przekroczeniu progu czujesz lekkie otępienie nieważne ile razy się tu jest .Atakuje cię głośna muzyka i róż no kolorowe światła klimatyczne miejsce choć urządzone w dobrym guście.

Z kierowaliśmy się od razu do sekcji VIP gdzie zawsze czeka na nas stolik był on umieszczony w roku sali w zacienionym miejscu gdzie nikt nie mógł zobaczyć co się przy nim dzieje. My za to mamy dobry punkt obserwacyjny na cały parter.

c.d.n

.


End file.
